Urick
Urick is a former knight and pact partner of the Reaper. Story Urick was once a member of the Knights of the Seal. He trained under General Oror and was quite friendly with his adopted son, Nowe. During an attack on the seal Urick fought with General Oror against the One Eyed Man. Urick was defeated, but was saved by Oror, however Urick quickly fleed afterwards as he feared for his life. Urick soon makes a pact with the Reaper and as a price of the pact he loses his mortality. However as time passed Urick felt extreme guilt for abandoning Oror. His guilt is what lead him to abandon the Knights of the Seal and live a life in sercecy as the Masked Man. Urick's first appearence was in the Village of Rust, when he saves Nowe and Manah from bounty hunters. Urick joins the duo on there quest destroy the seals and free the people of the Knight's oppression. Upon leaving the village, the group runs into the One Eyed Man. Unsure if he was able o defeat him or not, Urick suggested that they take there leave while the man was occupied with the knights. Offering his assistant in ther quest, Urick accompanies the two to the District of Precious Light. With his help, the group was able to fight throught the waves of knights and bypass Yaha's tricks. Once at theHallowed Light Dais, the group faces off against Yaha and his pact partners, the Gnomes. Yaha was soon defeated and gave his last goodbyes to Urick, revealing them to have been close during his time as a knight (possibly a homosexual relationship). With the Crystal of Hallowed Light destroyed, and the lieutinant dead, the group contiues to the next district. The group returns to the Village of Rust to search for clue to the whereabouts of the missing lieutenant. They hear from a scource that the missing knight rresides within the Closed Lands. The group ventures the the valley in order to capture him before he leaves. However it was a trap; they were ambushed by Eris leading an endless wave of knights. Everything looked grim, the One Eyed Man appears, slaughtering the reinforcements. It was throught Manah that the One Eyed man revealing himself to be Caim, the man who saved the world 18 years ago. Concerned for Manah's well-being, Urick once again suggests to retreat and leave Caim the knights. When they fled, Eris gave chase, revealing the Manah was the one that almost caused the world to end long ago. One Eris was evaded, Manah separated from the group to pursue the seals on her own. However it was not long before she was captured by Caim. Nowe and Urick found both of them within the Shining Life distrct, fighting Knights of the Seal. When the two arrive, Caim released Manah so he could challenge Urick. Still unsure if he could beat him or not, Urick accepts his challenge, leaving Nowe to search for rescue her from persuing knights. He ultimately fail and Manah was taken captive. Though he was wounded during his fight with Caim, Urick wished to assist Nowe in rescuing Manah from the knights. Upon returning to the castle, Urick was amazed at how much the knights have grown in his absence. Combining their strength, Nowe and Urick fought through the waves of knights and managed to reach Gismor's chambers. Once the general was defeated and Manah was saved, they resumed their travels to destroy the seals. Upon returning to the District of Shining Life they find that Caim has already made it to the light chamber. There, it was finally revealed that Urick was the missing lieutentant of the district. Willing to sacrifice himself, Urick offers himself to Caim. Unwilling to let his friend die, Nowe fights Caim in his stead. However, Caim easily overpowers him. At the very last second Urick jumped in to the final blow. Upon Urick's death, his pact partner, the Reaper, took over his body and managed to send Caim over the ledge. In his dying word he feels he has atoned for his sins and guilt of abandoning Oror in the past. Nowe places his body in the garden of flower, which ignited shortly after. Pact Urick's pact partner is the Reaper and the price he paid was his mortality. The reaper seems to take refuge within Urick's body, waiting for the moment its host dies. When said host dies the reaper will take possession of the body allowing it to control it as its sees fit. In this form the host gains invulnerability and is immune to heavy attacks. Abilities Urick possesses incredible strength and it highly skill in the use of scythes and axes. These traites allows him to take down large monsters with ease, such as Trolls, Ogres and Minotaurs. He also appears to be immune to magic he is familiar with, as he is seen, in game, bypassing a room charmed with Yaha's magic while others cannot (this is most likely due to there past relationship with each other, as he states that he is familiar with all of Yaha's tricks). Gallery File:Dg2-illust-urick_reaper.jpg|Urick makes a pact with the Reaper Urick.png Category:Characters